Kotonoha Katsura
Description Kotonoha Katsura is one of the two main heroine of the game and in anime. She starts out as Makoto Itou's girlfriend after Sekai Saionji had gotten them together. She appears in the sequals Summer Days and Cross Days. Personality She is a quiet and gentle girl. She is also shy and weak willed. She is bullied by a girl in her named Otome Katou. She develops strong feelings for Makoto as the story progresses. She had a good friendship with Sekai, that is until she started taking Makoto away. Kotonoha is also described as psychotic or the term 'yandere' (Gentle on the outside, brutal on the inside) having gone crazy after having Makoto break up and find another girl infront of her. She was seen calling and acting as if she were talking to Makoto even after he blocked her number with her eyes appearing to be lifeless. These traits can be aboved should the main character make the right choices. Appearance Kotonoha has long dark raven colored hair that reaches nearly down to her waist, and dark brown eyes. She also has big breasts, which are notably the biggest in the series next to her mother, Manami Katsura (who appears as a vocal character in School Days, and makes a full appearance in Summer Days). Role in the visual novel School Days Kotonoha rides the same train and goes to the same school as Makoto Ito. At the beginning she would be seen riding the same train as Makoto, reading a book as he caught an interest in her, and later becomes his girlfriend. Kotonoha is in year one and attends class four, she is also part of the student council like Setsuna Kiyoura. Kotonoha is disliked by most girls in her grade, such as Otome Kato and her group of friends, and Setsuna Kiyoura. Shown in the anime and in the game, Kotonoha had only made friends with Sekai Saionji. Kotonoha is also wealthy and has a younger sister named Kokoro. Summer Days Kotonoha is mostly seen with Kokoro and their mother, Manami Katsura. The love triangle between Makoto, Sekai and herself is mostly nonexistent, due to the story being set in a different world. If the player choices, they can go through Kotonoha's route, which is mostly connected to Kokoro's and Manami's routes. Cross Days In Cross Days, which is set as a midquel in the original story Kotonoha remains a heroine, but her role is somewhat reduced. She still does out with Makoto, but he is busy having his affair with Sekai. The protagonist, Yuuki Ashigaka tries to get her together with Makoto. If the player turns Yuuki into "Yuu", then Makoto will fall in love with "Yuu", which makes Kotonoha turn Yandere, and will either murder Yuuki or his older sister Chie. Endings Kotonoha has a number of endings in the game. Depending on the player, it could either good, or bad. And With Kotonoha In this ending, Makoto discovers that Kotonoha gets picked by Otome because Nanami had asked her to, for Sekai's benefit. While Kotonoha is getting bulled by Otome and her friends, an upset Makoto rushes over to her aid, and asks them to stop. After confronting Sekai in the hall, they leave, ending their friendship, and with Sekai in tears. Kotonoha and Makoto enjoy a happy lunch together as a couple, and it ends with Makoto giving a kiss to Kotonoha. Carnal Desire This ending, may count as a happy one, but it does end with anyone getting killed. Kotonoha had made a deal with Makoto. Should Sekai give up on Makoto, he will only look at Kotonoha. However, Kotonoha showed Sekai a picture of her and Makoto kissing, and makes Sekai end their relationship. After Makoto asks Kotonoha what happened, she told the truth. This makes Makoto unhappy, but he continues to be with Kotonoha. Two Lovers: Harem ending Kotonoha and Sekai decide to share Makoto. It ends with the two walking to Makoto's apartment, talking about what presents they plan to give to Makoto. They both say they are going to give Makoto a baby. As the reach his apartment, as best friends hand and hand, they enter. Christmas Eve This is an HQ ending. Makoto and Kotonoha get together on Christmas. Sekai ends up alone. Eternal This is one of the bad endings of the game. Makoto continues to ignore Kotonoha, wants to be with Sekai. After which, now conveiced that Kotonoha can't make Makoto happy, she commits suicide, by falling off the apartment complex Makoto and his mother live in. Makoto visit her grave, some time later. Bloody Conclusion Kotonoha, slowly slipping into insanity, begins following Makoto and Sekai, until she comes to the "conclusion" that Sekai must go. In the middle of broad daylight, Kotonoha, with a dozuki (Japanese butcher knife), slights Sekai throat, effectively killing her as blood comes. It ends with Kotonoha laughing insanely. The Anime Kotonoha's role in the anime is largely the same, becoming Makoto's girlfriend, only until at the end of episode 3 when Makoto quickly begins to tire of her, and begins getting closer to Sekai. After Makoto tells her she wants to break up, it sends her over the edge, until the end of episode 11, when Makoto had finally realized the damage he's done, and say he wants to be together again with Kotonoha. In the last episode, of the anime series (Episode 12), Kotonoha and Makoto were back together, only for Makoto to be murder by Sekai in fit of rage. Kotonoha, after she finds Makoto's dead body in his apartment, murders Sekai by luring her to the rooftop of Sakakino High using Makoto's phone to message her and kills her the same way she in the game, and then slicing open her stomach. Kotonoha wanted to find the truth in what Sekai said about being pregnant with Makoto's child. The last words she said to Sekai being "As I suspected. You were lying. There's no one inside of you." Soon after, Kotonoha, while clinging to the severed head of Makoto, is seen on an yacht, floating away into the ocean. She mutters, "We're finally alone together, Makoto-kun." 'Ova' Valentines Day Kotonoha and the others appear in the Valentines Day Ova. This is set before the "Blood Conclusion" of the anime. The charactersare first seen together at in onsen own my her family (since she's rich). Soon after, everyone begin preparing for the big day. Kotonoha makes a chocolate for Makoto, using a varity of occult ingredients. Now to cut to the chase (literally): Upon seeing their rivals, Sekai, Otome, and Kotonoha give chase to Makoto, who realize that if he chooses the wrong chocolate, his life would end, and begins to run all over the please trying to get away. They, along wih Sekai's mom, and Kokoro, force him to eat all of the chocolates in one go, which nearly became fatelly toxic to him. After misinterpriting Makoto about giving his complaments another time, they decide on more gifts for White Day. Magical Heart Kokoro-chan! In an anime ova dipecting Kokoro as a magical girl, Kotonoha appears as another super heroine named Magical Word, to help her sister fight Docter S. The combine into a mech that looks exactly like a popular doll named Maya-chan. Soon after a "Bloody" battle, they anticapate the next Docter S, who had given them fair warning. Category:Characters